Summer Romance
by SkyeXChase
Summary: Katie and Jake are getting married in 3 weeks.. But while all the pups are chosen what they've wanted to be for the wedding, they all began to injure themselves, and may not have enough time to heal before the wedding.
1. One of Those (Royal) Daydreams

**THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.. ONLY TO NICKELODEON / NICK JR. BUT THE STORY AND THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS DO -**

**MARIA **

**KEKE **

**TASHA **

**LAURA **

**SNOWFLAKE **

**WINTER **

**BOOMERANG **

**Adventure Bay is still the same.. Nothing has changed accept the citizens ages. Like Ryder and his loyal pups. Ryder is now 18 years old, and he has graduated high school. The six pups are still by his side. Katie is 17 years old, and has also graduated high school.. She and Jake, who is now 19, have been dating for a couple of months, and are about to be married this summer. That's enough said... Enjoy.. **

"How did I look?" Marshall asked his best friend, Chase, and his owner, Ryder, stepping out of the dressing room. He was wearing a black suit with a red bow attached to it. Ryder gave him a thumbs up with a smile, and Chase grinned and answered his question.

"Great, Marshall." he said.

"So Ryder, can we see you in your suit?" Marshall asked, wagging his tail with excitement. Ryder chuckled.

"Ok Marshall." the teenage boy grabbed his suit and tie, then opened a door to one of the empty dressing rooms. "I'll be out in a minute." the two pups nodded in response. Once Ryder closed and locked the door, Chase sighed and sat down. He was a little upset about the start of their summer.

The reason he, Marshall, and Ryder were at Adventure Bays' Mall was because they were getting ready for Ryder's best friend, Katie's wedding.

Ryder truly had a huge crush on her, and always did ever since they were young. But Katie didn't know. However, Chase already knew how much Ryder adored her. But she's getting married with Jake, which disappointed the pup, because he knew how the teen felt.

If only there were a way Chase could actually talk with Katie alone and tell her about how Ryder really feels about her, but that would probably upset Ryder, and plus, the wedding was happening in two weeks. So there was no way Ryder could get in Jake's way.

"Boy, am I excited?!" Marshall cheered, interrupting Chase's thoughts. "I cannot wait for this wedding moment. Don't you feel it in you?"

"Feel what in me?" Chase asked.

"The excitement! Duh!"

"Um, sure, yeah. I cannot wait either."

"Can you believe I'm gonna be the ring barrel? I can see me now." he said, going into daydream mode.

The music was playing so loudly in the palace - like place, the PAW Patrol crew could hear it in the backstage area. Marshall was wagging his tail happily, watching as Snowflake sprinkled pink and white pedals onto the golden colored floor.

After the "flower pup's" performance ended, Marshall looked at Ryder and whispered,

"I'm ready, Ryder."

Ryder grinned. "Go for it, buddy." he said, handing a fluffy purple pillow with the silver diamond ring on it to the dalmatian pup. Marshall gripped hold of it with his teeth, then walked out and into the huge room with a whole bunch of people turning heads to look at him. His eyes widened in a bit of surprise to see how much people were actually here to see the wedding. To set the nervousness in his stomach to the next level, some people pulled out their cameras. The pup was frozen, which left the bride and groom concerned.

"Marshall?" he heard Ryder whisper over the music. "What's the hold up? Go!" Marshall had no choice, or else he'd ruin the wedding. He forced himself to keep walking, but was starting to speed walk.

'Just chill, Marshall...' he thought to himself. 'Pretend they're all in underwear. Nothing has is gonna happen.' But his thoughts told him wrong; he saw Snowflake literally in the middle of the runway, peeing on the shiny, golden floor. 'No!' he tried stopping, but he was already too close to stop. He shrieked loudly as the pillow fell out of his mouth, and he was slipping and sliding across the floor, causing gasps to fill the room. Snowflake watched the motivating moment and barked happily. Marshall tried stopping, but trying only made things worse. Before he knew it, he crashed into a very pretty vase filled with daisies. The audience and music went silent, then they burst out hysterics, causing Marshall to go red in embarrassment. Jake started laughing with the audience, and Katie couldn't help but giggle.

Ryder came out running towards Marshall, embarrassed for Marshall himself.

"Hehehe, uh, sorry..." he chuckled. Marshall chuckled a bit also, but nervously. This had to be the worse mistake he's ever made in his entire life. He looked at the laughing crowd and suddenly found a pair of beautiful blue eyes that caught his attention. Those eyes belonged to a very pretty female dalmatian pup. She looked very familiar, though.

"Hubba hubba!" he cried in awe. The dalmatian was staring back at him, smiling a smile that only heaven could make.

Just then, she was starting to call his name.

"Marshall!" she called in a singing voice. Marshall was so into her eyes, he couldn't hear his name being called.

Water was splashed into Marshall's face, causing his eyes to pop open. He looked around, and could see that he, Ryder and Chase were still in the mall.

"Maria!" Marshall hollered as his eyes widened in fear.

"Maria?" Chase looked around. "She's not in here, is she?"

"I, uh.. just had some weird daydream about her."

"Daydream?" Chase chuckled. "Marshall, are you going through a love phase again?" Marshall turned red in the face.

"No no no! It's not what you think!"

"Mhm. I know exactly what's going on." Chase smirked as Marshall's face was heating up.

"Chase!" he cried in embarrassment. The pup giggled.

"I'm just messing with you, buddy."

Ryder came out of the dressing room in his suit and tie.

"What do you think, pups?" he asked in a silly pose.

"Lookin' good, Ryder." said Chase.

"Love the tie, Ryder." Marshall commented.

"Thank you, pups. Glad you like it. Now let's get out of these suits and change back into our regular clothes."

"Alright." All three walked into their own dressing rooms.

"Ryder?" Marshall started.

"Yes, Marshall?"

"Snowflake is potty trained, is she?" Ryder and Chase giggled.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ryder.

"Just wondering.."

**So, what do y'all think? IIt's pretty.. uhh.. silly. Btw I actually wrote this story during the summer, but I wasn't thinking about putting it on fanfiction until now. Anyway, I know y'all are gonna be asking me about "Runaway Pup" and if I'll finish it? Heck yeah I'll finish it, but it's gonna take me some time to get it done. School has started, and y'all know I gotta get homework done... But high school is great to me! I just don't like the school I'm in. But anyways, gotta go! Hope you liked it - if not, don't bug me about it. I am NOT feeling well!**

**-See yazz! **


	2. Not My Type

**Hey everyone.. Before I even continue writing this story, I'd like to introduce the characters I own...**

**MARIA - She is a dalmatian and a fire pup just like Marshall. She can not speak like the rest of the dogs can. She has a bright and happy personality, and has a big crush on Marshall.**

**KEKE - She is a cocker spaniel, and likes to be known as a supermodel. She is a little jealous of Skye, due to the fact that Chase had (and may still have) a crush on her. Her biggest dreams is to become really famous.**

**TASHA - She is a cocker spaniel and is Keke's sister. She's very sassy and can find ways to get what she wants, and Zuma really likes her attitude. Just like Keke, she's a little jealous of Skye also.**

**LAURA - She's Rubble's best friend, but Iggy's pet. She doesn't like to be mean like Iggy. In fact, she really likes Ryder, Katie, and the PAW Patrol, and wishes to be with them. However, she prefers to be with Iggy.**

**SNOWFLAKE - She's the youngest out of all of the dogs. She's a cockapoo (like Skye), and LOVES to be around the PAW Patrol, especially Marshall and Chase.**

**WINTER - She is a german shepard, and is Chase's girlfriend. In this story, she is nine months pregnant with about four or five puppies. Her due date is coming closer!**

**BOOMERANG - He is a husky that is big and muscular, and has caught the attention of Skye. Even though Chase is with Winter, it still makes him pretty jealous.**

**IGGY - She is Katie's arch enemy, and Ryder's ex girlfriend. She likes to start trouble with the two of them, and after meeting the PAW Patrol, she is happy to start trouble with them as well.**

**MARBLE -You've all may have heard of her. (From Runaway Pup) She is a chocolate lab, and is very kind hearted. She was once Zuma's girlfriend, and had a child with him. (Which will be explained on an upcoming story: Our "Little" Mistake.) **

**Now plz enjoy this chapter!**

The clouds were turning dark gray, rolling into each other to create a sudden flash of lightening. It wasn't long before the storm became insane, causing the electricity all around Adventure Bay to power off.

In Katie's house, the blonde lit a candle so she, Cali, and the PAW Patrol could see.

"Why did it have to storm tonight?" Katie groaned angrily.

"Is there supposed to be something special happening tonight?" Skye asked, trying to comfort Snowflake.

"Well, now that the electricity is out, there's no way I can contact my parents."

"Are you saying you don't have your parents number?" Ryder asked.

"I do, but they don't have a cell phone. They have a telephone." Katie explained.

"Only a telephone?" Zuma asked.

"Only a telephone."

Just then, the crew heard something hitting against Katie's glass door.

"What was that?!". Marshall cried, hiding behind Ryder.

"Maybe it's just hail." Chase said. But the noise started again, causing the pups to all shriek in fear and hide behind Ryder.

"I'll see what's going on." Katie picked her gray shaded cat up and walked over to the door.

"Be careful, Katie." Rocky mumbled. The blonde female looked through the foggy glass door, then could hear muffled shouting,

"Hello! Down here!" she looked down to see her dogs, Keke and Tasha, hitting against the door.

"It's only Keke and Tasha." Katie said, giggling at how terrified the pups were.

"Oh, heh, I knew that." Marshall said, chuckling. Katie opened the door to let the two cold and wet dogs in.

"Gosh Katie, I was knockin' on that door forever!" Tasha exaggerated.

"Sorry, we didn't hear you." said Katie.

"Nah, it's cool." Keke said. "We're just lookin' for Skye." Skye's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!" she cried. "You wanna talk with me?"

"Calm your waggity tail, chick." Tasha snapped, rolling her eyes. "All we wanna do is have a word with you."

Skye sighed. Ever since she met Tasha and Keke, she's always wanted to be friends with them. But neither liked her because of Chase's crush on her, and both thought she liked him as well. Skye just didn't understand. Chase was already in a relationship with Winter, so there was no reason to still hate on her. They were wasting their time - they could walk around hating on Winter than her.

"Now, now, Tasha and Keke. Be nice little dogs, okay?" Katie said.

"Yeah, and no cat fights." Marshall added.

"I think you mean 'dog fights'." said Zuma.

Once the pup girls were in a quiet area of the house, Tasha whispered, "Is Marshall single?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why?" Skye asked, wondering why they'd ask about Marshall.

"Hook up with him." Keke quickly said.

"What?! Ew! No! Gross!" Skye was screeching so loud, Ryder, Katie, and the dogs could hear her. Keke quickly put her paws over the cockapoo's mouth.

"Shh! They're gonna hear you." Keke warned.

"Look, honey, we're only tryin' to make you happy." Tasha tried explaining after Keke moved her paws away from Skye's mouth.

"By telling me to date Marshall?"

"Sweetie, if you wanna be our friend, this is your chance."

"What?! Why can't we just be friends?" Skye's voice was starting to raise again. "This isn't fair! I've always wanted to be friends with you both. But you'll never give me a chance."

"Look, do you wanna be friends or not?" Tasha asked, becoming annoyed.

"If I don't have to date Marshall, yes!"

Keke and Tasha sighed angrily. There was a pause in their argument for a minute, then Keke said, "Ok then, we'll give you some time to think about this. But you're not our friend if you don't do what we say." the sassy dogs marched away from Skye and back into the living room with the others. Skye could feel her heart melting in anger.

Meanwhile, Marshall and Chase were walking upstairs to go into the guest room. Both were carrying their bags full of their uniforms and other important supplies.

While marching up the stairs tiredly, Winter was impatiently waiting for the two to meet her upstairs.

"Come on you two!" she shouted. "Get up here, already!"

"Do you... have to be so... impatient..?" Marshall panted. Winter growled, causing Marshall to let out a shriek and climb the stairs faster. Chase just chuckled and climbed in a faster pace as well.

"It's nice to see you, Winter." Marshall said once both met the top of the stairs. He lowered his head so he could look at her big pregnant belly. "How are you puppies doing in there?" Winter just growled.

"I don't like it when you talk to my puppies like that. Back off!" she said.

Marshall giggled nervously. "Sorry." he said, backing away from her. Chase smiled and nuzzled nose to nose pationately with Winter.

"I missed you." she said while nuzzling him.

"Me too. Even though we saw each other two hours ago." he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." Chase smirked and tackled the pregnant dog. She just giggled and let him take action by letting him give her kisses all over her face. But just as Winter was about to kiss him back, she started to frown.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"You do realize that thing is still in here, right?" Winter said as she pointed behind him. Chase turned around to see Marshall watching.

"Marshall.. uh, a little privacy."

"Oh, sorry." he gripped the strap of his bag with his teeth. "I'll be in the room if you need anything."

"Ok, bye!" Winter said impatiently.

"Yeah, see you two later." he walked into the guest room.

Twenty minutes later, the door to the guest room was slowly opened. In came Skye, seeing if Marshall were in there. Like she thought, he was.

'Should I really be doing this?' she thought to herself. 'Deep in my heart, being friends with Tasha and Keke really means a lot to me.' her heart started pounding as she slowly walked into the room. Marshall turned to see her coming in.

"Hi Skye." he said, sitting up.

"Hey Marshall." she said, feeling a bit awkward. She grinned and tried her best to look normal. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess." Skye sat beside him.

"It's, uhh, pretty cold in here."

"Really?"

"I-I meant to say that it's hot in here. Yeah, really hot, heh."

"Uh, you okay Skye?" Marshall asked, feeling weird about Skye's unusual behavior.

"Of course." she chuckled.

"Ok. I'm, uh, gonna go check on Ryder." the dalmatian said, rushing out of the room.

"Oh, Ok." she sighed and lay down. 'Darn it...' she thought. 'This is not gonna work out so well... Marshall and I aren't meant for each other.'

Ryder and Katie were down in the basement playing pool table, while the other dogs were dancing to the Pup Pup Boogie.

"I'm still good at this." Rubble cheered.

"Same!" Zuma said. Tasha watched, bored to death, and Keke was dipped her paws into a bowl of warm water. Rocky was just watching Keke with a disgusted look on his face. He just couldn't stand water.

Ryder was keeping a good eye on the white ball, ready to knock the last red ball into the hole.

"Cross your fingers, pups." he said. "I might make this."

"Ryder, we don't have fingers." Tasha said, smiling. Ryder giggled and was about to hit the ball when suddenly, they all heard Marshall shout,

"Hey everyone! I -" but stopped when his paws slipped in a puddle of water, causing him to fall down the wooden steps. Everyone watched in shock as the dalmatian was headed straight for Keke's warm bowl of water. The caramel colored dog screeched and avoided being caught in this painful fall. Marshall's head went right into the bowl, and the bowl tipped over and spilled the warm water on the floor and caused the dalmatian to slip and slide across the floor. Ryder and the pups weren't surprised to see chaos like this happen to Marshall, but this time it seemed really dangerous. Marshall ended up slamming against the counter where the TV was. "Phew..." he sighed in relief. But it wasn't over - the TV began to wobble til it couldn't stand any longer. Ryder's eyes widened.

"Marshall!" he shouted. The dalmatian looked up and gasped til everything went black.


End file.
